We Shall All Burn Together
by EleanorBlythe
Summary: She was back. Why was she back? What did she want? Was she hurt? A thousand different questions ran through his mind, but of one thing, he was absolutely certain...Feelings never truly fade. SHERLOCK/OC
1. Prologue

Sherlock: Sherlock/OC Prologue

Sherlock walked wearily through the door to his apartment and kicked the door closed before collapsing against it, heaving a huge sigh of resignation. 'I need a cigarette,' he thought as he took off the coat and hung it on his assigned peg and kicked off his shoes. He went to retrieve his packet of cigarettes, when he heard the sound of soft singing in the kitchen. He smiled and quietly went into the kitchen. There stood a woman by the stove stirring, what looked like soup, in a saucer. She appeared to have not noticed Sherlock watching her with a wistful expression. She carried on stirring and barely flinched when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a face nuzzling itself in her neck, inhaling deeply.

"That bad was it?" She asked lightly. Sherlock sighed and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I can't make any sense of this bloody case! I'm going to be stuck doing this forever,"

"Didn't the mind place work?" She asked as she carried on cooking. Sherlock sighed deeply and went to the fridge. When he opened it he closed it again immediately.

"Where's the food?" He asked, a whining note entering his voice.

"Gone,"

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean all of the food is either out of date or you've eaten it all," Sherlock scoffed and opened the cupboards and found some dried pasta and some Oxo cubes.

"Why are we so low on food?"

"Because we have, neither the motivation, nor more importantly, the money to go food shopping," she turned away from the stove and poured the soup into two bowls, handing one to Sherlock before wondering into the lounge. Sherlock followed in after her and sat next to her on the little love seat.

"What do you mean 'no money'?" She gave him a sideways glance before continuing.

"I mean, you haven't had enough cases to pay the bills, let alone food...I don't see why we can't just ask Mycroft to help..."

"No Eve! I'm not going to say this again, we are not asking Mycroft to bail us out, I don't want to be tied to him, I want to be the one who looks after you, not him," he spat out the last word. Eve's heart warmed seeing Sherlock so protective of her. She scooted over to his side of the couch and placed her bowl on the small coffee table before cuddling up next to him. Sherlock rolled his eyes, but leaned his arm up so Eve could curl around him before resting his arm on her hip and angling his head to kiss the top of hers. After a moment of comfortable silence Sherlock exhaled. "I'm sorry darling, I just want you to be happy and I can't seem to provide that for you,". Eve's head shot up and stared at Sherlock in disbelief. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"Sherlock, I am happy, I am more than happy with you. Even if we had nothing I would still be happy, as long as I have you, I won't need anything else, not ever," she pressed a sweet kiss in his lips and Sherlock's eyes fluttered closed as a response. When they pulled away she smiled and went to pick up her soup bowl, but Sherlock stopped her and took a hold of her hand, running his thumb along her knuckles and over the ring jutting out on her wedding finger.

"You're not just saying that because, it's too late to back out now?" He asked quietly, his eyes fixed on her hand. She snaked her hand out of his grasp and took his face in both offer hands.

"Sherlock Holmes, I love you and I am marrying you, if it kills me," Sherlock looked up to meet her eyes and gave a shaky laugh before kissing her, beginning to loop her legs around his waist. He felt Eve smile into the kiss as she played with his mop of curly hair. He broke away only slightly to catch his breath and whispered quietly in her ear.

"I love you Miss Huntingdon,"

"And I love you, Mr Holmes,"

They spent a long time locked in each other's embrace, listening to their shared heartbeats. Yes times were tough for them, even in the beginning, but Eve was right, as long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.

The two were like two sides of the same coin, they couldn't function without the other.

The consequences of the link between the two of them being severed would be fatal.

And it was.


	2. Chapter One

Sherlock/OC Chapter One

6 years later

Sherlock sat on the sofa, deep in his mind palace. John has gone out, or he assumed because he couldn't hear his incessant whining over how messy their apartment was. Sherlock was alone. As usual.

He hears the faint ringing of the doorbell. He wasn't going to move though, far too comfy. After a minute of continuous ringing the noise stopped. Sherlock by now had been shaken out of his thoughtful state and decided to up. He heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and the signature "woohoo" meaning that Mrs Hudson had arrived.

"Who was at the door Sherlock?"

"Don't know,"

"What didn't you answer?" Mrs Hudson asked, alarmed.

"I was busy," Sherlock muttered. He heard Mrs Hudson tut and start to gather up stray mugs that had been left around the flat.

"That was rude, what if it had been a client?"

"Everyone who reads the websites know that Tuesdays are my days off," Mrs Hudson gave no reply, just shook her head and headed back downstairs.

About half an hour later, Sherlock received a text from his brother.

'Mind if I come around?'

Sherlock sent a curt reply.

'Yes, I do.'

'Sherlock, that's very rude, I have a present for you,'

'Unless it's a packet of cigarettes, I don't really care about your "present".'

It was a couple of minutes before his brother replied:

'I'll come by in about ten minutes, please be dressed to receive.' Sherlock scoffed and went to his laptop to check for any more cases.

Before long, the doorbell rang. Sherlock audibly sighed, realising that he hadn't changed. Not that he cared, he wasn't going to answer. He then heard Mrs Hudson open the door and greet Mycroft. Sherlock grit his teeth in the knowledge that he would now have to actually speak to his brother.

"Ahh, Sherlock, I...You're not dressed, I thought I told you to be ready!"

"The thing is brother, I don't particularly care what you told me," Sherlock mumbled like a petulant child.

"But your gift..."

"Mycroft, I don't care what your gift is, just put it on the table and leave me be!"

Silence.

"Sherlock?" He heard a timid voice behind him.

Sherlock would recognise that voice anywhere.

He slowly turned, still clad in his sheet. That was when he saw her.

Eve.

He stood speechless as a million different memories flooded his mind and drank in every aspect of the face he so achingly remembered.

She had changed. Obviously. She was much thinner and looked more fragile. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, her bright blue eyes sparkled with life. Or tears, Sherlock couldn't quite tell from the distance he was from her.

Sherlock's mouth hung open slightly, he was so distracted by his 'gift' he forgot his sheet was slipping from his shoulders. He caught the sheet just in time to preserve his dignity. Mycroft rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, while Eve let loose a small chuckle, covering her mouth with her hand.

"And this is why I wanted you dressed," Mycroft said. "Get. Dressed. Sherlock,"

Sherlock nodded numbly and slipped into his bedroom before closing the door and falling back on it. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing.

She was back.

Why was she back?

What did she want?

Was she hurt?

A thousand different questions ran through his mind, but of one thing he was certain.

Feelings never truly fade.


	3. Chapter Two

Sherlock/OC Chapter 2

Sherlock stayed in his bedroom for a good while, unable to move. He didn't want to face her, but then again, for the last six years, all he wanted to do was see her and feel her again. He heard a knock on his bedroom door which startled him out of his thoughts. He opened the door expecting to find Mycroft standing impatiently, but instead he opened the door to find Eve looking up at him.

"Eve," he breathed.

"Hello Sherlock," she said quietly, she gave a small smile before advancing into the room. Sherlock closed the door behind him and his eyes followed her as she walked around the bedroom. "Mycroft was wondering what was taking you so long,"

"I, err, well...umm," Sherlock couldn't formulate a response. She turned to face him fully after looking at the picture of the periodic table and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Are you okay Sherlock?" Eve asked, quirking her eyebrow up.

Sherlock lunged forwards and pressed his mouth desperately to hers, she moaned as she was pressed up the wall and Sherlock's tongue sought entry into her mouth. By now Sherlock's sheet had completely fallen from his body and was pooled at the bottom of their feet. Sherlock, all but, ripped away the blouse Eve was wearing and groped hungrily at her breasts. She whimpered as she felt his teeth sink into the sensitive skin of her chest, she fed her hand through Sherlock's unruly mane of hair and tugged him away from her. He grabbed her hips and spun her until her legs hit the mattress and she fell backwards with Sherlock climbing on top of her before she had a chance to catch her breath. Eve stopped Sherlock's hungry advances and delicately strokes his cheek.

'Sherlock...' She whispered. Sherlock buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply and squeezing her close to him, never wanting to let her go again...

"Sherlock?" Eve's hand on Sherlock's arm brought him out of his fantasy. "Are you okay? You went somewhere for a minute," Sherlock looked down at Eve before frantically pushing her away.

"I'm fine." He snapped. Eve's shoulders slumped a little as she started to retreat to the door.

"Okay, well, come out soon?" She didn't get a response. She sighed heavily and quietly closed the door behind her. She didn't see it, but a single tear had fallen down Sherlock's pale chiseled face. He quickly wiped it away, not wanting to dwell on what the tear may have meant and started to dress.

"Ahh at last, Sherlock Holmes, graces us with his presence," Mycroft commented sarcastically when Sherlock finally entered the living room, he stopped short when he found Eve sat in his chair. He was tempted to make her move, but judging by the worried expression on her face, he decided against it. He stood by the fireplace, watching Eve intently as Mycroft poured the tea from the china set placed precariously on the tiny coffee table. She mumbled a 'thank you,' when Mycroft handed the cup and saucer over. She took a tiny sip and grimaced, a grimace that almost went completely undetected, not by Sherlock though. He peered into the cup and tutted.

"Mycroft, you forgot sugar," Sherlock scolded and spooned just the right amount of sugar in Eve's tea. She smiled in a gracious manner. For a while nobody spoke. It was Sherlock who broke the silence. "So Eve, what brings you back, after so long?"

Eve's eyes lowered and she put the cup to her lips and pretended to be deeply engrossed in her tea drinking.

"Eve?" Mycroft questioned. The two brothers had not failed to notice that the china cup Eve was holding had started to shake. They shared a concerned look and turned back when they saw her place the cup down and place her small hands in her lap.

"I...I'm in trouble," she began in a small voice. Sherlock immediately straightened and searched the living room for his gun.

"Where is he?" He asked in a dangerous voice.

"What?" She replied timidly.

"The man who impregnated you, where is he?" He started to pace impatiently.

"Sherlock! I'm not pregnant...Why do I look it?!" She asked incredulously. She turned to Mycroft for some reassurance.

"No you don't, Sherlock, she's not pregnant now sit back down!" Mycroft shot daggers at his younger brother, who calmed down and did as his brother told him to.

"Sorry," he grumbled. Eve gave him a weary smile before continuing.

"I'm in trouble, and I need some help,"

"What kind of trouble?" Mycroft asked.

"I've been involved with people, terrible people, I need to find a way out and I couldn't think of anyone else to call on," she turned to Sherlock. "You were always the smartest man I know, and I thought that maybe you could help me,"

"What do you want help with exactly?"

"I want to get out, I'm tired of all the lying and manipulation involved with my work..."

"What is your work?" Sherlock didn't like where this was heading.

"...I work for the network,"

"What's the 'network'?"

"It's a company, for criminals, it's like a hire company...It's where Moriarty started..." that got Sherlock's attention. Then it dawned on him. She was everything he was fighting against. A villain. Sherlock didn't have a chance to continue his train of thought because Eve had started to cry. He was immediately at her side to comfort her, earning a raised eyebrow from Mycroft. Sherlock rolled his eyes and mouthed 'grow up!' Before turning his attention back to Eve.

"I can't do it anymore, I want to go..." Sherlock quietly shushed her and gently held her until she calmed down. It didn't take long. Eve had always been a strong willed girl, it was one of the things that first attracted Sherlock to her.

"What do you want us to do?" Sherlock asked in a quiet voice.

"There's a file, it has a list of all our operatives and plans, you have the file you can take the company down,"

"And where is this file?"

"I...don't know,"

"How can you not..." Sherlock began, but Eve cut him off.

"The file is always on the move and is traded off to different people, you'll have to track it,"

"Why can't you do this?"

"Because they'll be watching me, they're always watching us,"

"Then if they're watching you, they'll know you sought my help,"

"They think I'm on a job,"

"Involving me?"

"Yes,"

Sherlock and Mycroft shared a look.

"What kind of job exactly?"

"They sent me to monitor you, I was said to come to you as a client, so for all intents and purposes, I'm doing my job," Sherlock had to admit he was mildly impressed, she had clearly thought this through.

"So you want me to help you take down this organisation while pretending to help you with a case, the company has in no doubt set up for you?"

"Essentially yes,"

"Why did they send doe one to monitor me anyway?" Eve smiled up at him and gave a light chuckle, through her nose.

"You have no idea how much of an occupational hazard you are, to people like us, do you?" Sherlock had no answer to this, Eve rose from her seat and gathered her belongings.

"Will you help, Mr Holmes?"

"Of course I will," Sherlock answered as if it was the easiest question in the world. Eve nodded professionally as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"You're going?" Sherlock's voice wavered minutely as he remembered another unpleasant memory of her leaving.

"I have to find a hotel to stay in, if I'm to stay in London."

"No, no, no!"

"Don't be stupid!" Sherlock and Mycroft said simultaneously. Eve resisted the urge to laugh upon seeing the Holmes brothers, rise and offer their gentlemanly services.

"No Eve, you don't have to find a hotel," Mycroft said. "You're more than welcome to stay at the manor if you would like"

"No Mycroft I couldn't possibly..."

"No Mycroft he doesn't want to stay in that great big place, she can stay here, with me," Sherlock imputed. Eve stood shocked. As did Mycroft. Was Sherlock inviting someone to come and live with him, with no other thought to it?

"Sherlock are you sure?"

"Yes, it's closer to your needs,"

"Do you have a spare bedroom, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked, knowing full well there wasn't one.

"She can sleep in my room,"

"What?!" Eve and Mycroft asked in raised voices.

"You both should know I don't sleep when I'm on a case, Eve can sleep in my room,"

"Sherlock are you sure that's what you want I mean..." Eve started.

"Oh for God's sake, just take the bloody bed," Sherlock scolded before grabbing his coat and jogging down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mycroft yelled down the stairs.

"Starting on the case, don't wait up!" Sherlock said as he bounded it if the apartment and headed off into the busy streets of London.

Mycroft was about to make an offhand comment, when his phone rang. He excused himself to answer the call. After about thirty seconds of hushed whispering, he hung up and came back into the living room.

"I'm sorry Eve I have to dash, bit of trouble back at the office," he gave her a peck on the cheek and smiled before leaving her all alone in 221B.

"Well, looks like I'm staying here." Eve muttered to herself before going off on a search for Sherlock's room to settle down and figure out the next part of her plan.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

John had quite a shock, when he came home to find a mysterious woman standing in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea. What's more is that she appeared to be wearing a purple shirt. Sherlock's purple shirt. He stood in the doorway watching her for a few moments trying to determine whether she was dangerous or not. Before he could make a determination however, she turned around and jumped when she saw him.

"Oh! God, you scared me," she laughed nervously. John stood, mouth hanging open faintly. She was beautiful, was she a client?

"Sorry, John Watson, hi," he stepped into the kitchen and shook her hand. She smiled and eyed him closely.

"Ah, you must be Sherlock's roommate, I've heard a bit about you, Mycroft kind of explained it to me on the journey over, you're his partner, right?"

"Yes, but not in a gay sense, we're just friends,"

"Yes, I know Sherlock isn't gay," she picked up her mug and wondered into the living area where she sat in Sherlock's seat. She liked the seat, it was comfortable.

"Yeah…sorry who are you?" John asked abruptly. Eve looked up with a mild look of horror.

"What, he didn't tell you?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Sherlock."

"I haven't seen him all day,"

"Oh…" Eve's face fell into a look of hurt. John looked at her curiously before sitting opposite her in his designated seat.

"Who are you?" John asked more softly than before, adopting his 'doctor's voice'.

"Oh, I'm Eve, Eve Huntingdon," she gave a small smile.

"Are you a new client?"

"In a way, yes." She scoffed before taking a sip of her tea. Of course Sherlock would keep her a secret from everyone, wouldn't want anything from his past to crop back up and damage his reputation. She pushed her cynical thoughts away and turned her attention back to John. "I'm very sorry, Doctor, but the truth is, I'll be staying with you for a while. Sherlock was most insistent that I stay here at Baker Street for his convenience with my case. Don't worry I won't be in your way, I'll be in Sherlock's room, so I won't be in your way with my stuff all over the living room, I do hope that's okay,"

John's eyebrows rose at the prospect of a girl sleeping in Sherlock's bed. Especially one Sherlock had asked to and had complied, willingly. This woman must have been important to Sherlock to have him ask her to stay as close as possible to him. Even 'The Woman' had never received this sort of treatment.

"Yeah…no, that's fine, absolutely fine," John found himself saying.

"Thank you Doctor Watson,"

"Please, call me John,"

"Alright…John," she smiled and went back to her tea. John got up in confusion and retreated to his room. He was going to bombard Sherlock with questions when he came back home.

Sherlock, eventually did return. Much later that evening, and looked quite tired out. Eve was reading on his bed when he came into the room to change. He hadn't even noticed her as he started to remove his suit jacket and shirt. She cleared her throat before he removed the shirt and he turned around sharply, wrapping the shirt back around him.

"Oh please, it's nothing I haven't seen before," Eve scolded playfully. Sherlock nodded in agreement and continued to undress. "So…how did it go?" she asked a little frustrated that he hadn't said a word since he entered the apartment.

"Well I have a few leads and got myself a bit of a workout running away from some East End mobsters, so all in all…a productive day,"

"What?!" Eve asked in a shrill voice. Sherlock winced as he pulled a pyjama top over his head. He finally faced Eve and did a double take.

"Is that…is that my shirt?" he asked incredulously. Eve gave a bashful smile and nodded meekly.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you have this thing, I bought this for you ages ago," she said. Ah yes Valentine's Day, Sherlock remembered that was quite an exciting night…

"Is John home?" he asked suddenly. Eve's face fell. Sherlock tried to determine why, but she gave him an answer before he needed to do an analysis.

"Sherlock, why haven't you told him about me? I met him this afternoon, he had no idea who I was,"

"Well, should he know?" Eve's mouth dropped and she rose from her seat to match Sherlock's height.

"Do I mean so little to you, that you can't even tell your best friend about me?"

"Do you really want me to tell him everything?" he asked defensively.

"Why ever not?"

"Oh sure, maybe he can give me an explanation," Sherlock said quietly to himself. He could see Eve getting more and more irate and eventually gave in. "You know what…fine, let's go now!" he took her hand roughly and pulled her through to the living room where John was seated by the fire. Sherlock presented Eve and himself in front of John and cleared his throat drawing John's attention away from the television.

"Oh, hi Sherlock,"

"John, you're probably wondering who our new resident is and Eve feels…we feel that we owe you an explanation."

"Okay?" John shared a confused look between the two before Sherlock continued.

"John, this is my fiancé, Eve Huntingdon,"

John stared gobsmacked. Sherlock had a fiancé? A woman was engaged to Sherlock Holmes, of all people?! A woman…was marrying Sherlock Holmes…willingly?! John couldn't make sense of it, for a moment he thought it was some practical joke, but when he saw how serious the couple looked he scratched that thought immediately.

"Oh." Was all he could manage in the end.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned to face Eve.

"Happy now?" he asked her. Eve offered no answer, but merely gave him a withering look.

"H-how?" John tried to form his words together. "How long have you been together?"

"Seven years, this coming November," Sherlock answered.

"Why wait so long to get married, and why have I never met her before today, or ever hear you mention Eve, for that matter,"

"I've been away for a while, confidential work, so that made getting married quite difficult," Eve answered quickly, it was a bald-faced lie, obviously and both Sherlock and Eve knew it. She felt Sherlock glare at her, but she paid him no notice. She would tell him the full story when she was ready, and she sure as hell was not going to do it with his flatmate in the same room. "Anyways I just thought it should be the sort of thing you should know, now that I'm staying here," Sherlock was about to say something to her but she quickly added. "I'm going to bed now, goodnight!" she called as she went back to Sherlock's bedroom and quickly closed the door behind her.

Sherlock stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, before he heard John clear his throat.

"Sherlock, mind telling me what the bloody hell that was all about?" Oh dear, that wasn't a happy voice. Sherlock turned to see john staring at him chewing the inside of his mouth. Yes definitely not good. "How could you not tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, I told you she's my…"

"FIANCE ALRIGHT SHERLOCK! My point is, we're supposed to be best friends and you decide to miss out something about you that's pretty damn important!"

"John. Listen I know this is a little confusing, but you have to trust me, there's a reason I haven't told you about Eve,"

"Oh really and what, pray tell, would that be?" John was fuming now, he had risen from his seat and was squaring up to Sherlock, looking like he wanted to punch Sherlock square in the jaw.

"Because I don't know what to tell you John, I'm still trying to figure out this whole thing for myself!" Sherlock suddenly exploded. "I haven't seen the woman for almost seven years and all of a sudden she just pops up out of nowhere and asks for my help, while I'm still stuck here trying to figure out why the only woman I've ever truly loved just left one night and never came back!"

John was left in a stunned silence and before he could even attempt to comfort his friend, Sherlock had retreated back to his room, back to Eve. He stood trying to take in what his, usually emotionless roommate, had just blurted out. Eve must really must be quite a remarkable woman to elicit such feelings from a man as cold as Sherlock Holmes.

Eve flinched as she heard Sherlock slam the door behind him and glare at her. In that moment she wished she wasn't there.

"I really hope you're happy, Eve." Sherlock spoke darkly before pacing his room. Eve knelt up on the bed and followed him around the room with her eyes.

"Sherlock, if you don't want me here I can go, it's no trouble,"

"My God, you just don't get it do you?"

"Get what? I don't understand,"

"You left me once, you really think you leaving again would make me feel any better?" Sherlock cracked. Eve sighed in resignation. So this was it. Seven years of pent up frustration, hurt and worry had all come crashing down. She looked up and found Sherlock slumped against his wardrobe, shoulders shaking and eyes screwed shut.

Sherlock Holmes was crying.

Eve immediately rose from her seat and was by his side in a heartbeat. She carefully led him to the bed and gently laid him down. She knew that when he was like this, the last thing he wanted was people to fuss over him. She tucked him up in bed, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead before quietly tip-toeing out of his bedroom. He was already asleep and didn't wish to wake him.

She didn't sleep for the rest of the night, just stayed in the living room, talking to herself. What she was trying to do was practice what she was going to say to Sherlock. To finally give an explanation on what happened that awful night. She hated reliving the memory, but he knew that she had to give Sherlock an explanation at some point.

She owed him that much, at least.


	5. Chapter Four

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry about the last chapter I thought when I was writing it "ugh this is bad" :P anyhow I need to get the formalities out of the way, I know where I want to go with this story, so just bear with me it's gonna get dramatic ;) this chapter you'll finally get an explanation as to why Eve left, HORRAY! Or not it's not exactly a happy thing. Anyhow, thanks to xXDaniLynnXx and for your wonderful reviews :3 Enjoy!**

The next day Sherlock had woken up in a bit of a daze. Last night he had remembered something about Eve and lot of shouting and...tears. He had cried in front of Eve and she had gently and calmly put him to bed.

Where was she?

Sherlock got out of bed, albeit sluggishly, and wondered into the living room, where he found Eve curled up on the couch with Sherlock's coat acting as a blanket. Sherlock smiled at the sight before him. He always thought she looked (dare he say it) cute when she was a sleep. Sometimes, when the two of the used to live together, she would quietly mutter in her sleep and would often snuggle closer to Sherlock for warmth or protection. The next morning she would often by lying on top of Sherlock with her head on his chest, listening to his slow and steady heartbeat.

Sherlock was so busy enjoying the memory of Eve's sleeping patterns that he hadn't noticed Eve was now awake and looking up at him with a bewildered expression gracing her face.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" She asked croakily. Sherlock shook his head and looked more closely at Eve.

"Sorry?"

"I said, what are you doing?"

"Oh I umm..." Sherlock kicked himself for being so lame. What was wrong with him, had her presence really effected him so much that he couldn't even form proper sentences. "Nothing." He said before moving to the kitchen to make the two of them some coffee.

Eve followed him to the kitchen, wrapping the great coat around herself and leaning against the sliding door.

"Are you feeling better today?" She asked. Sherlock merely grunted in response and handed her a cup of coffee. Eve smirked if she remembered correctly, Sherlock was not a morning person. She was about to ask Sherlock another question but the sound of ringing interrupted her. Her phone had gone off. So had Sherlock's, they pulled out their phone simultaneously and read the texts they had just relieved.

"Mycroft." They said together.

"Looks like my dear brother wants us to stay at the manor this weekend...how dull." He commented snidely before putting his phone back into the pocket of his red dressing gown. Eve frowned and continued to read the text.

"But Sherlock, it could be fun, Vera's going to be there,"

"So?"

"Sherlock," Eve whined "I haven't seen her in years, I'd like to see her,"

Sherlock offered no response and retreated to his room.

00000000000

As Eve pulled up at Holmes manor, she had an odd feeling in her stomach. The last time she was here was when Mycroft had thrown an engagement party for Sherlock and Eve. The party was fun, however recalling events, she remembered the after-party being far more enjoyable. Sherlock opened the door for her and she stepped out onto the gravel. Mycroft was already there to greet them and was in the boot taking out the bags. Sherlock wasn't happy in the position he had found himself in however after Eve had found out his grandmother would be there she had managed to twist him into accompanying her.

The grand door opened as the couple gathered their overnight bags and a shrill voice sounded throughout the courtyard.

"Yoo-hoo, are you out there?" They popped their head out of the car boot and they all saw an older woman in her late eighties, wearing a twin suit piece and pearl jewellery, making her way down the stairs. Mycroft quickly went over to her to assist her. They chattered quietly and made their slow journey over to the car. Sherlock let out a quiet groan, to which Eve lightly smacked his arm and told him to behave.

"Sherlock!" The older woman said as she finally reached the car. Sherlock smiled and hugged his grandmother gently, as to not crush her. "You've gotten taller," she commented.

"Well I think that incredibly unlikely, the more logical explanation is that you..."

"Sherlock..." Eve warned. The old woman looked over Sherlock's shoulder to see where the voice came from.

"Evelyn, is that you?"

"Hello Vera," Eve smiled and moved in front of Sherlock. Vera Holmes gave a small squeal and pushed Sherlock out of the way to hug Eve.

"Oh it's been so long, where have you been, my dear?"

"I've been away," Eve said vaguely.

"Oh well, it's wonderful to have you back, let's get inside shall we?" As Vera made her way inside with Mycroft, Sherlock and Eve positioned their bags on their shoulders and trudged their way through the gravel.

"Why are we here?" Sherlock moaned, pouting his lips. Eve rolled her eyes and 'accidentally' whacked her bag into his arm.

"Because Mycroft asked and Vera's here, I thought you liked her,"

"I like her, I don't like him," he grumbled.

"And me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you sure it's not because I'm here, that's making you in such a foul mood?" They were now in the grand hallway standing toe to toe. Sherlock opened his mouth to answer Eve's question, but just then Sherlock's grandmother had reappeared.

"Sherlock and Eve I'm putting you in the biggest guest bedroom, the bed should be more than comfortable for the two if you," she said with a smirk.

"Oh granny we're not..."

"And Mycroft?" She called as she swanned off into the drawing room "you'll be in the master suite..."

Sherlock and Eve were left alone in the hallway, awkwardly standing next to each other an avoiding eye contact. Nothing was said as they traveled up the staircase and eventually found their room. They had both known why Vera had elected that they stay in that particular room. It had been where they had spent the majority of their time together, the last time they were there.

Vera never forgot.

It was going to be a long night.

Dinner had been wonderful, from living on takeout food and burnt toast, Sherlock couldn't remember the last time he had such a rich meal. They were sat in the too large dining room at the far too large table for just the four of them. As the evening drew on, everyone seemed to be getting more inebriated, Mycroft especially, it was rare to see the iceman so loose, yet he was on his fifth glass of whiskey and was beginning to make jokes. At Sherlock's expense. They started out as fun stories from Sherlock's childhood, they all laughed, bar Sherlock who sat with a stern, unamused expression on his face. However they soon descended into a spiteful back and forth between the two Holmes brothers. It became altogether too much for Sherlock and he stormed off in search of his cigarettes. Vera and Mycroft continued to chatter before Eve excused herself in search of Sherlock.

She found him in the library standing by the large window looking broody as he watched the clouds roll past the moon, cigarette in hand.

"Ah I see you found the cigarettes I hid," Eve said leaning against the door frame. Sherlock turned to the source of the sound and gave a small half smile.

"You didn't do a very good job of hiding them," he retorted.

"Fair enough," she advanced into the room and headed for the drinks table. "I guess I know how you hate family get-togethers, I thought you'd probably need them," Sherlock chuckled and assisted Eve in pouring her a drink.

"You weren't wrong you know," Sherlock muttered as the two of them journeyed over to the sofa by the fireplace.

"Hmm?"

"You being here, it hasn't made me very comfortable,"

"Are you ever comfortable?"

"Why did you do it Eve? Why would you leave without so much as a word, what have I ever done to you to earn such cruelty from you?" A look of hurt flashed across Sherlock's face at the memory of coming home one night to find the house empty. All of Eve's drawers had been cleared out and on the coffee table a small note that simply read 'I'm sorry' and next to it his great grandmother's ring.

Sherlock shook his head to clear the image of the day Sherlock swore he would never fall so easily again.

"Oh Sherlock," Eve edged forward in her seat and gently placed her hand on his arm, turning him to face her. He did so reluctantly, after making sure his face was void of any emotion that would show her his true feelings. He knew she could read him easily, but he would still try and stop her. "You know you've never needed anyone, I had hoped..."

"I needed you!" Sherlock raised his voice, causing her to recoil slightly. Sherlock shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. She had broken him, and easily. No one had ever been able to break him the way she had. He leapt off the couch before she could console him and headed for the cigarette he had left abandoned on the drinks table. Eve got up from her seat silently and slowly followed him to the window where he resumed his solemn expression.

"Mycroft said you had quit after...after I'd left," Eve queried, her voice barely a whisper. Sherlock kept his back to her, refusing to be manipulated by the way she looked at him.

Sherlock relit his cigarette with shaking fingers, "Well, sometimes stressful situations require nicotine." Eve looked down at her shoes unsure of what to say. There was a long silence. Sherlock wouldn't look at her and Eve wouldn't look up from the floor. Eventually a small voice sounded above the crackling of the fire.

"I'm so sorry, Sherlock,"

This time Sherlock did look back to find Eve standing in the middle of the room and sniffling, almost inaudibly.

"That's it? I'm sorry? The same thing you wrote in the note, no explanation, just 'I'm sorry'?" Sherlock scoffed. Eve's head shot up and looked him dead in the eye with a glare.

"Well what do you want me to say?!" Eve started to raise her voice.

"Tell me why you left! Did you leave because you thought because I'm a Holmes, I'd give you a life of luxury? When you found that I couldn't give you that, you left to find some other rich kid to suck the life out of!" Sherlock shouted at her.

He never got to see her reaction because her open palm had connected with his cheek long before he could look at her closely. He was quite impressed at her strength and the velocity of the slap, he stumbled backwards and almost collided with the table.

"You son of a bitch!" Eve hissed. Sherlock groaned as he tended to his stinging cheek. "How dare you say something like that to me, it's you who should be apologising to me!"

"What do I have to apologise for?!"

"THE O'CONNEL BROTHERS!" Eve screamed.

Silence.

'Oh shit.'

"Remember them?" Eve said shakily.

Sherlock did remember. He remembered them well.

The O'Connel brothers were three ruthless Irish brothers, whom Sherlock had the misfortune of getting himself involved in when he started to take more dangerous drugs. They had often threatened Sherlock that if he didn't pay them the vast amount of money he owed them, they would do something 'he would be sorry for'.

"Eve..." Sherlock said, advancing towards her.

"You lied to me," she said in a low voice.

"Eve, tell me what happened,"

0000000000

"Sherlock, stop it!" Eve giggled as Sherlock grabbed Eve by the waist and spun her around in a slow circle as Dean Martin played at a too high a volume in the living room. "Sherlock, we have neighbours you know,"

"And I don't care," Sherlock said before leaning in and kissing her deeply. They stopped spinning and tangled themselves around each other, collapsing onto the sofa in the process.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood, anyhow?" Eve muttered between kisses. Sherlock's hand started to move further up her leg and started to plant kisses up and down the side of her neck, nibbling occasionally.

"I did it, Eve," Sherlock replied enthusiastically.

"Did what?" Sherlock pulled back and beamed down at her.

"I solved the case, of course!" Eve matched Sherlock's smile and pulled him in for a 'reward kiss'.

"Oh Sherlock, that's brilliant news!"

"I got my cheque," he said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and holding out in front of Eve's eyes.

Her eyes widened considerably before looking up at Sherlock on disbelief.

"Are you serious?" She almost whispered.

"Quite,"

"Sherlock, this...This could pay our rents for two months, and more!" Sherlock shrugged.

"Well he was an old man with lots of money, what did you expect?" Eve squeaked and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him fanatically. Sherlock returned the kisses with as much enthusiasm, before scooping her up in his strong arms and carrying her to the bedroom, kicking the door aimlessly behind him.

Later, in bed, Sherlock and Eve lay in each others arms, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and caressing each other lovingly. In that moment everything was perfect.

Though it was not to last.

A low grumbling sound brought them out of their contented peace.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Sherlock chuckled as Eve hit him playfully on his bare chest.

"Be a good boy and make me some food," Eve said nestling herself into his side.

"I can do better than that, how about a Chinese?" Eve's head popped up from Sherlock's shoulder and grinned like a child at Christmas.

"Well that. Would. Be. Wonderful." She filled each pause with a closed mouth kiss to Sherlock's perfect bow shaped lips.

Sherlock let out a deep exhale, not really wanting to leave the warmth of the bed and the stunningly beautiful woman in it. Eventually Sherlock worked up enough will power to crane himself out of bed and put some clothes on. He went to the door to put his shoes on, he looked up to find Eve leaning against the door frame with the bed sheet wrapped loosely around her.

"Be back soon?" She asked angelically, letting the sheet slip ever so slightly to leave Sherlock's superior mind conjure up many delightful images.

"Oh trust me I'll run," Sherlock smirked before giving her one final kiss that left her dizzy before he left the apartment. Eve smiled to herself before going to change into something a little warmer.

Half an hour later Eve heard the front door open and shut. She got out of bed and wondered into the living room.

"Wow, you took your time, was it bus..." her sentence was left hanging as she saw three men she didn't know standing in her living room. "Umm, can I help you?"

"We're looking for Sherlock," the first man said in a thick Irish accent. He looked menacing and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Eve didn't like the look of them.

"He's not here, who should I say came by?"

"We're the O'Connel brothers, Sherlock will know exactly who we are," the second commented. They were starting to close in, slowly cornering her. She tried to escape the cage she was being trapped in, but the third man stuck his hand out against the wall and leaned in close.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" He bared his teeth in a humourless grin, causing Eve to grimace and pull away, only to be met face to face with the other two.

Eve was now fully pressed against the wall, eyes screwed shut, not wanting to see these men so close to her.

"I never knew Sherlock had such a pretty girl living with him," one said.

"Hmm, she certainly is and...My, my, my, what do we have here!" Someone grabbed her hand and examined the ring on her finger. She heard a wolf whistle. "Wow that looks expensive, how comes Sherly can afford this ring but he can't pay up what he owes us?"

"It's a family heirloom." Eve said, voice shaking.

"How much would something big like that be worth, do you think?" One of the brothers asked another.

"I'd say couple of thousand easily,"

"Please, leave me alone," Eve whimpered.

"I think we should send out Mr Holmes a message, don't you? Might make him pay up quicker, if we did something...drastic,"

Eve felt herself being grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall as she felt a pair of hands roughly grope at her. Eve cried out and earned herself a slap across the face. She was told if she was quiet, they'd be quick.

It felt like an eternity, Eve spent the whole time praying for Sherlock to come back and save her.

But he never did.

When it was over she was thrown on the floor, as if she were a piece of dirty laundry, and the men gave her a final warning before they left the flat, closing the door behind her.

She lay there, too much in shock to do anything.

After a while, she pulled herself up and slowly crawled her way to the to the bedroom and started packing.

Sherlock had promised her that his drug days were behind him. He had said he had paid off everyone. And now they had come into her home and violated her. She had to go. She knew she probably wasn't thinking rationally and should wait for Sherlock to get home, but all she could think of was how he wasn't there, how he didn't protect her.

She cried as she packed.

As she entered the living room for the last time, she saw a picture of Sherlock and herself when they visited the seaside, she smiled as she remembered the day, Sherlock on impulse had decided the two of them should go to the beach. The picture was taken by Eve's friend Jenna. It was at the end of the pier with Sherlock's arms wrapped around Eve's tiny waist and the two if them pulling funny faces into the camera. She placed the picture in her bag, never wanting to forget that happy memory and went in search of some paper.

She wasn't sure of what to write, she thought about writing an long letter explaining everything, but Eve didn't really want to recall the events. Eventually she just wrote 'I'm sorry' and left the ring on top of the paper. The O'Connel's had been gracious enough not to take the ring after seeing her so defeated. Eve felt the rising urge to cry again, but she had to stay strong.

With one final shaky breath, she left the apartment key in the bowl by the door and walked out of the door.

Sherlock finally returned home after he stood waiting forever for his order. He remembered how he had left Eve, standing in nothing but a sheet, anxious for him to return home. In the end he did run. He bounded through the door, long coat trailing after him.

"Darling, sorry it took so long, I know, but this is what happens when you order on a Friday, I forgot how busy it can get...Eve?" Sherlock was met with silence. He thought she might be sleeping so he crept into the bedroom, hoping to find her curled around a pillow, wearing one of his shirts. She wasn't there. "Eve?" He called again. Nothing. Then he looked up and saw that her side of the wardrobe had been completely cleared out.

Sherlock started to panic. He frantically searched the house, desperately calling her name. Each time earning no response. Eventually he wondered into the living room and saw the note and ring on the coffee table. He read it and looked at the ring. Then he read the note again. For the first time in his life, Sherlock couldn't make any sense of the situation.

What had happened? Why wouldn't she offer an explanation? Where was she? How was she? Did she ever love him?

So many questions whizzed around Sherlock's brain at a million miles an hour. He gripped his head to stop the voices screaming at him to find out what happened.

His Eve was gone.

That statement stood, bold and glaring in the front of his mind. He was never likely to see his precious Eve again, or feel her touch, or hear her sweet voice ever again.

Sherlock felt his barriers completely crumble away and for the first time in a long time: Sherlock Holmes wept and feared that he would never stop.


	6. Chapter Five

We Shall All Burn Together – Chapter 5

**Over 1,000 views, wow you guys are amazing, thanks so much for the great feedback and lovely reviews from fuchsiaGrasshopper, shalmarrose and xXDaniLynnXx, you're all very sweet, I'll try and update more regularly over the Christmas holidays and hopefully get some more stories up on here :3 anyhow ENJOY!**

Sherlock didn't sleep for the rest of the night. After Eve had finally told him what had happened to her, she ran away to the solace of their room. Sherlock opted to sleep on the chair by the fireplace. He didn't really want to disturb Eve.

The O'Connel brothers.

Sherlock felt a murderous urge rising at the thought that they had dared touch his Eve. Worse still he had lied to her. He knew he still owed them, but he never thought that they would to go to such extremes. He had run into them a few weeks after Eve's disappearance, they hadn't mentioned anything about Eve and Sherlock had used what was left of that cheque he had received and he was officially out of debt. A free man. Yet he felt so lost, over the next few years he built back up his barriers and became the cold and calculating Sherlock Holmes people came to know.

Sherlock had a neck ache when he finally got off the chair at the crack of dawn. He needed a walk, so he gathered up his suit jacket and went for a wonder around the grounds of the Holmes manor. He settled under one of the grand oak trees, one where he and Eve had a picnic one summer afternoon. Sherlock thought the morning air would clear his head.

It didn't.

He sat under the tree and watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon. He had to see Eve at some point, but the only problem was, what could he say to her?

000000000

Eve woke just as the sun made its way through a gap in the curtain. She stretches and looked over at the clock on her bedside table. 6:23Am. Eve sighed and finally got out of bed. She hadn't really slept all through last night. That was so not how she wanted things to happen between her and Sherlock. Her words had tumbled out before she had a chance to check what she was saying. She could see the reaction of Sherlock as she explained what the O'Connel brothers had done to her. When she had finally finished telling him what had happened, she felt the horrible memory flood back to her and didn't want to face Sherlock anymore. Looking back she realised it was unfair to leave him alone again and decided to dress and apologise.

After all she hadn't told him everything yet.

She went down to the breakfast room, half expecting to find Sherlock sitting at the table with a coffee mug and a cigarette on the go. However he wasn't there. She went into the library and saw that it was empty as well. She sighed and moved to the window. She looked out at the lush green fields shimmering in the warm summer sun. She saw a figure seated by a tree and recognised it be to Sherlock immediately. She went to change into one of her summer dresses and went to join Sherlock.

The tree was further than it looked. By the time Eve had reached the oak tree she was almost completely out of breath. The dress she was wearing hadn't exactly helped her either. It had a long skirt and wasn't suited for walking around in the grass, she had tripped on it a good five times. Eventually she had reached Sherlock, who was blissfully unaware of her presence. 'Must be in his mind palace' Eve thought to herself. She leaned against the trunk as she regained her breath before talking a seat opposite Sherlock waiting for him to snap out of his trance.

"What are you doing up so early?" Sherlock asked, eyes still closed.

"I couldn't sleep," Eve said quietly, her eyes transfixed on his beautiful face. Eventually Sherlock opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light flooding his senses. Eve suppressed a small chuckle and moved to sit next to him, slouching against the tree trunk and watching the scene before them.

"You're not the only one," Sherlock muttered before taking her hand and squeezing it. "Eve," he whispered her name. It sounded broken. Eve turned her body to him. He started to absent-mindedly stroke her hand as he tried to formulate his words. "For-forgive me, forgive me, forgive me..." He broke down and burrows his head in her lap, gripping her hips and repeating the words over and over. Eve's heart broke seeing him so dejected. She fought back the tears that were threatening to spill and forced Sherlock's head up to meet her eye.

"Sherlock, stop, please stop," Eve said desperately. "It's okay, I forgive you, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Sherlock cut her off as his lips crushed against hers. Eve's eyes widened as she felt those perfect lips on hers after so long. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and gripping him so he could get closer to her.

The feeling was almost euphoric. They had spent so long apart, with unresolved feelings and they were finally expressing what they should have done six years ago. The kiss was full of passion, apology and love. When they finally pulled away they stayed locked in their embrace as they listened to each other's ragged breathing.

"I wish I could change it all, I wish I could have done something." Sherlock said pressing a kiss to her temple. Eve buried her head in the crook of his neck, then pressed a kiss just under his ear.

"I was just so terrified, I wasn't thinking straight," Eve's words came tumbling out trying to halt Sherlock's apologies. She pulled away so she could look him in the eyes. "I think we've both apologised enough to each other to last a lifetime. It wasn't our fault and what's past is past,"

Sherlock's face darkened and a murderous glint entered his stormy eyes, "I swear Eve, if I ever find those bastards, by the time I'm through with them, they're own mother won't be able to recognise them." Eve pulled back, wide eyed and started to giggle uncontrollably. "What is so funny?" Sherlock asked confused. It was well within his power to do such a thing, why was she laughing?

"Oh Sherlock, you are such a darling, but I don't ever want to see those monsters again," Eve said seriously. Sherlock nodded in agreement and gave her another kiss before settling back into their previous positions, with Eve curling herself up at Sherlock's side.

"I just thank God, nothing else happened, at least they hadn't impregnated you," he felt Eve stiffen. Oh God. She didn't have a baby at the hands of one of them did she?!

Sherlock pulled away quickly and knelt before taking Eve's face in his long fingered hands.

"Eve, tell me they didn't get you pregnant," Eve offered no response and looked down at the floor. "Oh God no..." Sherlock kept repeating the word 'no' over and over, standing up and pacing around Eve frantically trying to come up with a solution.

"Sherlock..." Eve said weakly as she rose. Sherlock was immediately at her side and she took hold of his hand kissing the top of it tenderly. "I didn't get pregnant by them..." Sherlock breathed a huge sigh of relief. "...because...because I was already pregnant..."

Silence.

Sherlock's mind was whizzing around at a million miles an hour.

"I, I don't understand," Sherlock said eventually.

"Sherlock I was already pregnant, with your baby,"

Sherlock was a dad?

Sherlock Holmes was a father?!

"I'm a father?" Sherlock said, voice barely there.

"I was going to prepare you a little bit more, but yes, Sherlock, you had a baby,"

"Boy or girl?"

"A little girl, Violet." Sherlock choked out a sob/laugh and gathered Eve up in his arms.

"After my mother," his voice wavered.

"Yes," she said excitedly. She laughed at Sherlock's ecstatic reaction and laughed even harder when she was pushed against the great tree trunk and was littered with kisses all over her upper body.

"I can't believe I'm a father!" Sherlock cried with joy and brought Eve in a crushing hug. When they came down from their high Sherlock placed Eve back on the ground and released his almost vice like grip on her. "Can I see her?"

"Ah, that could be complicated," Eve's face fell slightly.

"Why?" Eve took a breath and stepped back.

"Do you remember Jenna?"

"Yes, of course I do, she was the one who introduced you to me. Why do you ask?"

"She has Violet."

"Why?" Sherlock was beyond confused. Eve took hold of Sherlock's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Sherlock, how was I supposed to raise a child with so little money? We lived together and we were barely making ends meet, how was I supposed to do that by myself. I went to see Jenna for help. That was when I found out that her and Dave couldn't have children, I knew Violet would be in safe hands with them. She knows who her real mother is, but I can't take care of her, not in my line of work." Eve paused to look up at Sherlock with a slight look of desperation in her eye. She hoped Sherlock would understand, however there was a chance that after everything that had happened between the two of them, then giving up their daughter could be the final straw.

"Where are Jenna and Dave?" Sherlock asked casually.


	7. Chapter Six

We Shall All Burn Together Chapter Six

Sherlock made travel arrangements to go and see Jenna, in Wells Next the Sea, the next morning. Eve hugged Vera goodbye and promised she would visit again soon. Mycroft gave the two of them a suspicious eye as they got into the back seat of the cab. He hadn't seen Sherlock so excited for a trip before. He decided to shrug it off and just assume it was because the case was moving forward.

The train journey had run smoothly. Sherlock and Eve sat together, hands intertwined, looking like any other loved-up couple on their way to spend a glorious summer day down by the beach.

Wells Next the Sea was a beautiful place. Sherlock and Eve stopped for lunch in a cute little cafe before going to visit their daughter. They walked hand in hand along the sandy beach and watched the little children running into the water then running straight back out again running into their parents open arms before being dried off with a towel or meticulously being applied sun cream by overprotective mothers.

Eventually they had reached Jenna's front door. Sherlock was about to ring the doorbell, when Eve's hand shot out and stopped him.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't…they're probably busy, we can come back another time." Eve started to scamper away down the entrance stairs, but was stopped by Sherlock pulling her back by her waist.

"Eve, come on we're here now, we may as well see her."

"Sherlock..." Eve pleaded.

"Eve, why are you so worried?"

"I haven't seen her in so long, what if she doesn't want me interfering in their lives again?"

"She is your daughter..."

"Biologically yes, but Jenna has established close ties with Violet..."

"Eve..." Sherlock pitied Eve as he saw her lip quiver. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. Eve linked her arms around his lithe waist and buried her head into his chest. When they pulled away they heard the front door start to open. They stepped away, fully, and watched as a woman popped her head around the crack in the door.

"Eve? Is that you?"

"Hi Jenna," Eve said brightly. She was nervous, Sherlock could tell. He lightly placed his hand on the small of her back and felt her loosen a little.

"Wow, Eve Huntingdon, it's even a while, how have you been?" Jenna opened the door fully and stepped out of the house and embraced her friend. The door was wide open and Sherlock could see a little girl, no older than six walking though the hallway. The little girl looked out and her face lit up immediately.

"Mummy!" She called out and ran to hug Eve tightly around the legs. Eve laughed and crouched down to Violet's level, once she had successfully untangled herself from her daughter's tight grip.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?"

"Fine," she said sheepishly. She looked up at Sherlock and sunk away slightly behind Eve. "Who's that?" She asked pointing at Sherlock.

Eve smiled and picked up her daughter, supporting her on her hip. Violet immediately clung to the back of her mother's neck and looked shyly at Sherlock.

"Violet? This is my friend, Sherlock," Violet giggled and waved at him.

"That's a funny name," Eve chuckled at Sherlock's put out expression. He extended his hand in front of Violet.

"Pleased to meet you," both Eve and Violet looked at him oddly. Was he really expecting a six year old to shake a man's hand?

"Maybe we should go inside, before we let all the creepy crawly's in." Jenna suggested before ushering Violet back into the house. Eve stared at Sherlock before shaking her head.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"Why are you so weird?" Eve asked exasperated.

"How am I weird?"

"The girl is six years old, you don't need to shake her hand," she proceeded into the house. Sherlock made a quiet "oh," to himself and followed in after her.

The three adults settled at the island in the kitchen, while Violet played in the living area. There was a tent set up, that was styled like a princess's castle. Pink and sparkling. Both Eve and Sherlock were entranced as they watched their daughter play with her bears and have an imaginary tea party as a delicate tiara sat lopsided on her head.

"So what brings you two here? I thought you two hadn't seen each other in ages," Jenna brought the two of them out of their trance.

"We haven't, we've recently...reconnected," Eve said distractedly.

"Hmm," Sherlock agreed.

"Ah I see, it's been a while since you've visited, Eve,"

"I was just missing my little girl," Eve smiled at Jenna over her shoulder. Jenna returned the smile, but her gaze remained fixed on Sherlock's face. His expression whilst looking at Violet. He was utterly transfixed on her and with the biggest smile she thought she had ever seen on Sherlock.

"Me and Violet were planning on going to the beach this afternoon..." Jenna mentioned. At the word beach Violet jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Please mummy, I wanna go to the beach, please, please, please!" Violet looked up at the three of them with her best puppy dog eyes. In that moment, Sherlock swore he had melted.

"Of course we can, sweetie," Jenna said. "Go and put your swimming costume on and we'll go,"

Violet squeaked as she bombarded upstairs and went to put her costume on.

"You're more than welcome to come if you want?" Jenna said addressing the two of them.

"Thank you Jenna, I think we will," Sherlock said.

00000000

The sun beat down on the group as they settled on the beach and Violet ran straight for the water, squealing and laughing as she ran to and from the tides. At some point in the afternoon Sherlock had decided to join Violet and the two of them were rolling around in the sand. Sherlock had ruined his suit, but did not give a damn. Playing with his daughter was such a liberating experience and he never wanted it to end. Eve had soon joined the two of them, she had borrowed an old bikini from Jenna and Sherlock thought she looked absolutely radiant. They took a walk down the beach front with Violet between them hand in hand and would swing Violet every three steps ("one, two, three, whee!").

Sherlock remembered thinking that everything was perfect.

Eve finally settled back down next to Jenna, while Sherlock built a sandcastle with Violet. Jenna noted Eve was watching the scene before them with a tender wistful smile.

"So how did you two find each other again?" Jenna asked.

"I sort of found him, he's this big detective in London,"

"So he made it, good for him,"

"Yeah, I always knew he would,"

"Eve, have you told him what happened, why you left him?"

"Yes. It all came out the other night,"

"I see..." Both Eve and Jenna watched as Violet poured a bucket of sea water over Sherlock's head and the resulting cry of shock from Sherlock, which he then proceeded to chase Violet around the beach playfully as Violet screamed in delight and giddiness. Eve laughed and couldn't help imagining what a perfect family they would've been. Jenna saw the twinge of hurt flash across Eve's face and it suddenly clicked into place. "Sherlock's the father isn't he," Eve turned to Jenna and nodded slowly. "I thought so, you can tell, he responds so well to her, I hadn't really noticed until now how much she looks like the two of you," she wasn't wrong. Violet had the same golden hair and cute button nose as her mother and had inherited Sherlock's mouth and gorgeous eyes.

Violet ran frantically up to Eve and hid behind her as Sherlock approached, out of breath.

"Mummy, help! He says he's going to eat me!"

"Sherlock!" Eve scolded.

"What? She poured water over me! And I'm coming to get you," he dodged behind the chair Eve as sitting on as Violet snuck around the front. He two continued to circle themselves around Eve until Sherlock lunged and knocked Eve off her chair and all three of them had collided into a heap in the sand. Sherlock and Eve breathed deeply to catch their breath, Eve more from shock than anything else as Violet giggled from behind. From their position on the floor Sherlock was lying on top of Eve and their mouths, were mere centimetres from touching. Jenna cleared her throat and the two of them separated. Violet ran toward Sherlock and Eve and hugged the two of them around the neck. Sherlock and Eve shared a look before hugging their daughter closer to them.

Violet fell asleep soon after and Sherlock carried her in his arms and started to make his way back to the house, along with the others. He gently placed Violet on the sofa and went to join Eve in the kitchen, where she was helping Jenna prep for dinner.

"Eve would you mind chopping this stuff and putting it in the pan? I have to shower, I've got sand in my hair," Jenna asked.

"Yeah that's totally fine, I'll just rope in Sherlock to help," she smirked at him over her shoulder and beckoned him to join her.

"Thanks, you two, that would help a lot," Jenna said before she wondered off upstairs. Sherlock came up behind Eve and wrapped his arms around her waist dropping his lips to the slope of her neck. Eve sighed gently and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Today was great, thank you Sherlock," she smiled and turned to face him, pressing their foreheads together.

"She's beautiful, she looks just like you," Sherlock kissed her forehead and started to play with the bottom of her top, his fingers dancing with the bare skin of her back. Eve leaned back against the counter, playing with the buttons of Sherlock's, very creased, shirt.

"I never knew you were so good with children," she teased, slowly unbuttoning the first two buttons. Sherlock scoffed and trailed his hands further up her back. He heard her gasp quietly and he smiled in private victory.

"I'm not, generally, but our daughter, is definitely the exception," Sherlock mumbled before pulling Eve in for a deep kiss. Eve moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hoisted her up onto the counter and began to ravish her neck, his hands trailing further and further up her legs. Eve started to cross her legs over Sherlock's back and playing with his belt buckle, trying to throw him off guard. Their laboured breaths filled the air as well as the sound of their lips making contact with each other's skin.

"Sherlock," Eve breathed. Sherlock groaned into her neck and pressed his hardening member to her sentence. She gasped loudly and dug her nails into his upper arms. "You're asking for it," she said mumbled. She heard Sherlock chuckle before playing with the lace of her panties under her skirt.

"Mum!" A voice called from the living room. Sherlock and Eve froze, when they started to hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen, they broke apart frantically, rearranging their clothes and Eve hopped off the kitchen counter. Violet wondered into the kitchen, bleary eyed and squinted in the bright light. "Mummy?" She called again.

"Mummy's in the shower, sweetie," Eve spoke softly before picking her up and placing her on the stool at the breakfast bar. Sherlock turned his attention to chopping the vegetables and putting them in the pan, waiting for his erection to fade.

"I meant you, mummy," Violet said. Eve smiled and took a seat next to her little girl and played with her hair.

"What is it?"

"Are you going to stay this time mummy?" Violet asked innocently. Sherlock looked over and saw the look of utter heartbreak on Eve's face. However it was only a moment, only Sherlock would be sharp enough to notice it.

"I don't think so sweetie, mummy has to get back to work," Violet's face fell slightly before looking back up and smiling.

"But you'll come back soon, right?" She beamed. Eve chuckled and nodded.

"Of course I will, darling," Eve said.

"Can Sherlock come too?" Eve looked to Sherlock and smirked.

"If you'd like," Violet giggled and leaped off the chair and ran to Sherlock, throwing her arms around his legs. Thankfully Sherlock's erection had gone now and he returned the hug with much enthusiasm.

"Can you two draw with me?" Violet asked Sherlock and Eve.

"I need to finish up in the kitchen, but Sherlock will go," Eve grinned at Sherlock as Violet grabbed his hand and all but dragged him through to the living room. Eve shook her head to herself and went back to prepping dinner, like Jenna had asked her to.

000000000

Dinner had been lovely, Dave had come home and a little reunion ensued. Sherlock had joined the table with a little glittery sticker stuck to his sharp cheekbone. Eve laughed as she picked it off. Sherlock gasped on mock horror and scowled playfully at Violet, who laughed almost uncontrollably, thinking that she almost got away with planting in on Sherlock's face.

Eventually Eve and Sherlock felt they had stayed long enough and didn't want to intrude on the Banks family's evening routine anymore and were just about to step out of the house, after saying their goodbyes, as Violet came sprinting down the hallway and grabbing Eve's skirt, tugging it gently.

"Mummy please don't go!" she almost wailed. Eve's heart broke and she knelt and hugged her tightly.

"I have to, it's past your bedtime," she said trying to make light of the situation. Violet looked up at Sherlock, eyes gleaming with unshed tears and stretched out her hand for Sherlock to take. He did and crouched down to her level.

"I'll miss you, daddy," Violet whispered in Sherlock's ear. His eyes widened considerably. He hadn't told her, neither had Eve. The fact that she thought that Sherlock could ever resemble something of a father figure, made Sherlock sure that he could die happy. Violet took out a drawing from her dress pocket and handed it to Sherlock. It was a crude, but adorable drawing of himself, Violet and Eve on a beach, holding hands. Eve bent down to look at it and gasped softly. Sherlock looked over at Eve and saw that hot tears had sprung in her eyes.

"Mum, why are you crying?"

"Your mother isn't crying, Violet, she has something in her eye," Sherlock said wiping away a stray tear with the side of his finger. Eve smiled and hugged her baby girl one last time.

"I love you, darling," she said before kissing her nose. Violet waved sleepily as Sherlock and Eve descended down the outside stairs and they both gave one final wave before the door closed with a small click behind them.

It certainly wouldn't be the last time, those two would see Violet again.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Wow this is super late, soooo sorry guys, I set out to spent the holiday doing so much writing and I've done even less than I would do normally. My bad. Anyhow! Hopefully this new year I'll be able to get my arse into gear and get this done, there's so much I wanna do,Star Trek, New Sherlock, American Horror Story, Smaug, YOU NAME IT! btw if anyone had any ideas on the Smaug/OC Story I would very much appreciate it :3 Also thanks to everyone who's been patient enough to read this story and follow it and the wonderful reviews :D(You know who you guys are) anyway hopefully updates will be more frequent now (here's hoping)Enjoy this Chapter**

**Warning it is a smut chapter...you have been warned, it's not very good, but I needed to put up a chapter soon, if in doubt think of the hottest sex scene you've ever seen and imagine it's Eve and Sherlock.**

Eve wondered down the pier and stopped at the end, leaning against the bar looking out hopelessly into the sea. She had not said a word since they left Violet, Sherlock was still holding the drawing his daughter had done for Eve and himself. He gently folded it and put it in his suit pocket so he wouldn't lose it and went to join Eve soundlessly. Eve kept her eyes fixed on the horizon, she knew Sherlock was watching her. He always was. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed. She silently cried as she felt Sherlock wrap his arm protectively around her.

"I really tried, Sherlock, I did, I love my little girl, she's my ray of sunshine, but it got so difficult trying to look after her, she deserves the world, and more, I couldn't give her that,"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Eve," Sherlock said softly. Eve felt her sobs beginning to ebb. Sherlock felt a strong urge to do anything to make her happy again. He pressed a simple kiss to her temple, like he did so many times when they lived together. She smiled and looped her arms around his waist. Sherlock looked down at Eve and noticed his shirt and trousers. "Have I been looking like this all day?!" He heard Eve laugh quietly against his chest. "I look like a hobo!" Eve rose her head and pecked him on the lips.

"Well I personally think you looked unbelievably sexy playing with our little girl today,"

"You think so?" Sherlock asked. A slow smirk spreading across his face.

"Oh definitely, men playing games with children is a very attractive quality for a woman," Sherlock scoffed, and kissed Eve deeply, so deeply that he bend her backwards over the bar of the pier. When they broke away Eve bit her lip and smiled, but Sherlock was looking at her with a steely look.

"I have missed you, for so long, and now you're here and we have the most beautiful child anyone could ever ask for, it just feels like I'm in a dream..." He looked away at the floor. Eve took one side of his face in her small hands and forced him to look at her.

"Does this feel real?" She said kissing his lips. "Or this?" She then kissed his cheek. "Or this?" She rose onto her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. Sherlock smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

"You rare and magnificent creature," he whispered before leading her away. "Come on, I think I saw a Chinese that does takeaway."

"Why takeaway?"

"Because it would be considered against social convention to make love to you in a restaurant." He winked and treasured the look of shock on Eve's face at the prospect of what the evening had to offer.

000000000

Sherlock had spared no expense. They were staying in the most expensive hotel in Wells Next the Sea and their hotel room was the best suite in the house. Dinner was nice enough, Sherlock and Eve were munching through their Chinese food, pausing briefly to share tender kisses and whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears, while the television played in the background.

When they had finished, Sherlock graciously took the plates and went to wash up in the kitchen. Eve watched the rare sight of Sherlock doing the washing up. Eve took the opportunity to go to the bedroom and change out of her day clothes and into something more...comfortable.

Sherlock finished and went to the living area, expecting to find Eve watching some pointless television. She wasn't there. He wondered into the bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed bending over. He noticed she was wearing something different. When she stood and turned to him he saw that she was wearing. A beautiful, fitted piece of lingerie, accentuating her curves and making Sherlock's jaw drop. He quickly tried to mask his shock (and arousal) making Eve blush a little.

"You did well, to hide that from me," Sherlock said seductively.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise,"

"Oh? So we've been planning this have we?"

"Not so much as planning. More hoping than anything else." Sherlock stepped in front of Eve and took her softly by the waist. He ran his hands up and down her sides, admiring her beautiful hourglass figure, before settling his hands just on her backside. He swooped down and kissed her on the lips softly and tenderly.

Eve moaned quietly and tangled her hands in Sherlock's shirt, silently begging him to take it off. He did so without breaking the kiss and discarded it onto the floor. Sherlock gently pushed Eve back onto the bed and she brought Sherlock to the edge by his belt. She slowly undid the loops and buckle, her eyes never leaving his and eventually the belt had hit the floor with a dull thud. Sherlock climbed over Eve and settled between her legs. Their kisses became more intense and passionate, after six long years of never having anyone else both Sherlock and Eve felt that they were playing catch up to all of the time they had spent away from each other's company. Sherlock unconsciously rolled his hips and his member brushed her centre and they both gasped desperately.

"Sherlock?" Eve squeaked. Sherlock nodded in understanding and pulled the two of them up to a sitting position. Sherlock carefully peeled off Eve's corset and threw it onto a nearby chair. He took a moment to admire Eve's stunning body. Toned and tanned, he was going to have fun re-memorising all of the contours of her body. Eve smiled at Sherlock's apparent trance and took his head in her hands and stroked his cheek. Sherlock finally snapped out of it and lunged forwards attacking Eve's upper body with kisses. He laid her back and brought one of her nipples to his bow shaped lips. Eve gasped and moaned and writhed as Sherlock began to suck and occasionally nibble on her breast. His mouth left her breast with a satisfying pop before turning his attentions to the other one.

Eve eventually grew too restless with just lying there and rocked her hips up against Sherlock's straining member. Sherlock stopped immediately and looked up to meet Eve's eyes, which were completely black with lust.

"Sherlock, please?" Eve begged. Sherlock wasn't going to tease any longer. He quickly shed his trousers and boxers and was soon ready at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" He huffed. Eve nodded frantically.

"Yeah, bear in mind I haven't been with anyone since, well you, so it may be a bit uncomfortable, so just...bear with me," she smiled, but Sherlock could tell she was nervous. He kissed her one final time and gently eased himself into her.

The feeling of being connected after so long was almost excruciating, it took Sherlock a moment to gather his bearings. He could faintly hear the sound of whimpering, Sherlock looked down to see Eve with her eyes screwed shut and tensing.

"Eve? Eve, my darling, look at me," Sherlock prompted. Eve reluctantly opened her eyes and looked up at Sherlock, almost desperately. "Are you okay?" Eve nodded and kissed him briefly.

"Yes I'm okay..."

"We don't have to do this, you know,"

"Oh Sherlock," Eve lightly placed her hand on the sharper end of his cheekbone and stroked it distractedly. "I do want this, please keep going," she whispered. Sherlock nodded and pulled out slightly before pushing back in.

Eve gasped in a mix of pleasure and discomfort and dug her nails into Sherlock's toned upper back as Sherlock gently rocked on top of her. He looked down and saw that tears were silently slipping down the side of her face. He kissed them away and looked back to her with a concerned expression.

"Eve?" He gasped out. Eve moaned and smashed her lips against his and brashly pushed her hips up, making them both moan in ecstasy.

"Oh God..." Eve whined out. Sherlock buried his head in her neck and he began to move his hips with more vigour. At some point Sherlock had raised the two of them into a sitting position and with gravity working in their favour, Sherlock was able to push himself deeper still into Eve. She tugged on Sherlock's hair like her life depended on it, as their sweat slick bodies moved in perfect synchrony with each other. Sherlock kept one large hand just above her backside and the other gripped her neck as he kissed her with more passion than he ever thought capable of in his later years. Eve's moans and gasps were like music to Sherlock's ears and, although it had been a while, he could tell that Eve was nearing her climax. He pressed her so she was flush against his chest and kissed her anywhere he could. Eve threw her head back as the first signs of her climax began to surface. Sherlock latched his lips onto hers and swallowed her whimpers of desire and release and he felt her walls contract around him. After she finished he felt her fall against his body. He carefully laid her back on the bed, never breaking their connection and brushed a few stray locks out of her face. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and slammed his hips against hers and worked towards his own release.

Eve cried out in surprise and almost uncontainable pleasure, still feeling sensitive from her latest orgasm, the feeling of every touch, thrust and stroke sent shockwaves through Eve's system. Sherlock grunted as he continued to pound himself into the woman he loved until he felt the tell-tale signs of his own impending release. With a final shout he came inside Eve and collapsed on top of her. They both lay panting heavily as they came down from their highs and Sherlock eventually rolled off Eve and made to move off the bed. He heard Eve moan behind him and a hand reach out to pull him back. He turned on his side to face Eve, who was looking at him, almost dreamily, through heavy lidded eyes.

"You haven't lost your touch," Eve commented, licking her lips at the sight of Sherlock's member. He scoffed and ran his hand over her sweat clad body.

"Neither have you." Eve chuckled and started to kiss Sherlock's neck, biting occasionally to hear the small gasps escaping his mouth. Her hand reached down and started to gently stroke his faded erection. When it became hard enough she squeezed and Sherlock swore all the air had left his body when she did that.

"Ready for round two?" She suggested.


	9. Chapter Eight

We Shall All Burn Together – Chapter Eight

Sherlock awoke to the sound of seagulls outside and the sun beating down on his bare skin. He slowly opened his eyes and found his arms to be wrapped around another person. Eve was sleeping soundly tucked up at his side, her head buried in his chest. Sherlock watched the small rise and fall of her delicate body and the occasional murmurs escaping her perfect lips Sherlock kissed so many times during the previous nights' activities.

It was a little unexpected, yes, but neither of them would ever regret it. Sherlock couldn't deny it: he never stopped loving her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and stroked her bare back, causing her to stir. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the light that flooded their hotel room, then she looked up at Sherlock and smiled.

"Good morning," Sherlock's deep voice rumbled through his chest.

"Morning," Eve said groggily before stretching and reaching over the other side of the bed for her phone. She checked the time and sighed before being pulled back by Sherlock and collapsing against his front, which he then proceeded to press light kisses all over her neck and back. Eve's eyes closed in absolute bliss. The two of them just lay there for a good long while listening to each other's heartbeats and sharing sweet kisses. Eventually around half eleven Eve went to get out of bed. She sat up and sighed deeply.

"You okay?" Sherlock asked leaning over kissing her bare back. Eve chuckled quietly and turning to Sherlock.

"I'm all tired out, I don't even have the energy to get out of bed." Sherlock smirked in his victory of rendering his lover unable to move.

"You were up for almost anything last night," Sherlock noted. The two took a moment to remember the night and all of the games and numerous positions they had played around with.

He heard Eve chuckle at the memory and she turned to kiss the underside of Sherlock's sharp jaw. Before Sherlock had the opportunity to entice Eve back to bed and suggest they spend the whole day in bed, she rose and wobbled to the bathroom. He distinctly heard the tap for the shower start to run and Sherlock finally had the incentive to get out of bed and join Eve in the shower.

He wasn't sure how long they were in there, but the water ran ice cold by the time they were finished.

0000000000

Time passed. Sherlock continued on Eve's case, but often focused his attentions on the incoming clients for a couple of weeks of so, while he waited for leads on Eve's case to surface. The season's changed and before they knew it, it was Christmas. Eve and Sherlock didn't really want to go to the effort of getting a Christmas tree or decorations of any sort, John's hideous jumpers more than made up for that. John was now living at Mary's and Sherlock and Eve pretty much had the apartment to themselves. However Mrs Hudson insisted that they at least have some Christmas lights put up. So one cold winter's morning Eve sat by the open fire and watched in amusement as Sherlock attempted to untangle and put up a chain of LED lights around the window frame. It didn't go according to plan. Every few moments Sherlock would curse to himself and kick the 'stupid leads' away. One time he even tripped and fell flat on his face. Eve laughed so hard she could scarcely breathe. She eventually died down to short bursts of giggles and went to see if Sherlock was okay. She called his name and got an annoyed grunt as a reply. She bent down to check for injuries and the next thing she knew Sherlock had rugby tackled her to the ground and was pinned beneath him. The two stared at each other for a few moments, trying to determine who would strike first. Sherlock leaned down and kissed Eve's full lips. The two of them would've continued with their sexual advances, but were disturbed when they heard the familiar clearing of the throat. They both looked in the direction of the noise and saw John standing there with a bottle of wine in his hand, staring open mouthed at the sight before him.

"Ah, John! Come in!" Sherlock said still laying on top of Eve. "We were just…putting up some decorations…" John saw a tangled pile of Christmas lights left abandoned in the corner. Eve started to giggle again and wormed her way out of Sherlock's grasp.

"I'm going to change if we're having company," she said as she wondered off into Sherlock's bedroom. John noticed how Eve was wearing one of Sherlock's shirts again. Sherlock watched her go with a smirk on his face. He wasn't finished with her and she knew it.

"So…you and Eve then?" John asked to fill the awkward silence.

"Hmm?"

"You and Eve, you two seem…happy?"

"Yes. We are." Sherlock answered confused. John knew Eve and Sherlock were technically engaged, was it really so hard to believe that every now and then they would be caught up in amorous activities?

"So you two are in a good place..." John was obviously trying to get at something, but Sherlock was too distracted to play this game.

"John if you have something to say just say it,"

"Sherlock, she's been with you a while don't you think it's time to move things forward again?"

"What are you talking about?" John sighed in frustration and put the bottle of wine on the coffee table, to punctuate the point he was about to make.

"Are you going to marry her or not?!" John asked a little too loudly. Sherlock's eyes widened. Marriage. Well that was the original plan, but things had changed, the circumstances were different. However there was something in Sherlock that said getting married to Eve was the logical option. Not very romantic he realised, but then again Eve was well aware Sherlock Holmes was not the most romantic man in the world.

Sherlock offered no response, just stared blindly at him. The sound of the phone ringing saved the second bout of awkward silence. Sherlock found the phone under a stack of papers and answered it.

"Sherlock Holmes? ...Oh hello Jenna, yes we're both fine thank you, how are things your way? …Good…and Violet? Oh that's very sweet of her…"

John stood in amazement. Was Sherlock Holmes really engaging in small talk over the phone? And who was this Jenna, WHO WAS VIOLET?! John's thoughts screamed at him. 'This is all too weird…' John concluded.

"Yeah, hang on one moment…EVE!" Sherlock called through the flat.

"Yeah?" Eve said as she emerged fully clothed, fresh faced and was just finishing off her hair.

"It's Jenna, she says she has a little favour to ask you," Eve smiled and took the phone from Sherlock.

"Hi Jenna…I'm good thanks…oh he's as festive as ever…" Eve shot Sherlock a sly look and he assumed they were talking about him. "…uh huh…oh wow, okay…y-yeah, just hang on one moment…" Eve lowered the phone and looked at Sherlock, she looked worried.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked stepping towards her, concerned.

"Jenna and Dave are going away on a cruise for the holidays…"

"And…"

"They can't take Violet with them…Jenna's asking if we'd have her for the holidays," she whispered, whether it was from excitement or nerves Sherlock couldn't tell. Sherlock remained stone faced for a moment before breaking out in the biggest smile John had ever seen on Sherlock before.

"Please can we have her?" Sherlock asked almost begging.

"Sherlock, where would we put her?" Eve asked worriedly.

"John's room."

"Oh it's nice to know I'm missed," John commented quietly.

"But what about…" Eve was about to list off a whole wealth of problems, but Sherlock pressed a closed mouth kiss to her lips to silence her.

"We will have this place ready for when she comes over, I promise I will remove the specimens from the fridge and hide the weapons…and the harpoon, please Eve…didn't you say you'd always wanted to have a family Christmas?"

"Okay the specimens and weapons are not exactly reassuring me, Sherlock…"

"Eve!" he whined and sunk to his knees pressing his forehead against her belly, gripping her thighs so she couldn't escape. "Please?" he looked up and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sherlock…" she whined back.

"I promise you it will be fine." He said seriously. Eve sighed and once again rose the phone to her ear.

"Jenna? …yeah, we'd be happy to have her. Uh huh, okay yeah next week should be fine, that's fine…yeah text me the details later, okay…send our love to Violet, okay talk soon, bye." She hung up and tossed the phone onto Sherlock's chair. She still couldn't move because Sherlock had a vice like grip on her. Sherlock looked up at her expectantly. "They'll be here next week some time." Sherlock jumped up and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "But I swear to God Sherlock, if anything happens to her you are going to answer to Jenna,"

"Nothing bad is going to happen, she's going to be just fine," Eve finally relaxed and exhaled before hugging Sherlock tightly.

"We're getting our baby for Christmas!" She said excitedly.

"…Sorry who is Violet?!" John said not being able to stand much more of this. He felt like he had slipped into a parallel universe, he didn't understand anything that was going on. Sherlock and Eve broke away from their embrace and where both so ecstatic they both continued to grin like fools, even when John looked like he was about to punch something.

"John," Sherlock began. "Violet…is our daughter."

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!' John's head almost exploded with the number of thoughts whizzing around in his brain.

"What?" John gasped out.

"John I understand this is probably a lot to take in, but you have to know this isn't a joke…" Sherlock started.

"Oh this isn't a joke, even you wouldn't joke about something like this."

"John I…"

"NO! No! I mean why would you tell me that you just HAPPEN to have a daughter, I mean it took you long enough to tell me that you had a fucking fiancé! Why bother telling me that you had a bloody daughter?!"

"Because I only found out a few months ago myself!" Sherlock shouted back at him. Eve hung back and watched as John and Sherlock argued for a good five minutes. Eventually Eve stepped between them and calmed John down.

"Okay John, I understand that this may be difficult for you, but you have to know. Before you knew Sherlock, he was a completely different person. And although his nickname may be 'The Virgin' I can certainly assure you he is not. We met at university and got engaged after graduating. We lived together and Sherlock started to solve crimes to pay for household bills. After I left he became the man you are now…or were…familiar with, please John…"

John seemed unconvinced.

"John?" Sherlock started. "John, you know what it's like when you fall in love. You're whole life changes. Look what happened with you and Mary…"

John seemed to simmer down and looked, truly looked at Sherlock and Eve. John had never seen Sherlock so happy in his life. He supposed he was angry because he'd never expected that cold icy exterior to melt away. Seeing Sherlock now with his arm wrapped around Eve's waist his lips pressed to her forehead, and seeing Sherlock so excited to be having his daughter stay for Christmas; Sherlock had never been excited for any visitors, much less children. So John didn't know everything about Sherlock Holmes, maybe he never would, but he was sure as hell wasn't going to ruin this seemingly perfect arrangement Sherlock had found with Eve.

"Okay." John said finally. "Okay…" Sherlock smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Sherlock? What are you doing?" Eve called.

"Clearing up old body parts!" he called back.

0000000000

Jenna and Dave arrived the day after Boxing Day with Violet bounding up the stairs and running straight for Eve.

"Mummy!" she called out elated. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, darling," Eve hugged her daughter tightly and released her just as Sherlock was coming through the kitchen.

"Sherlock!" Violet ran at Sherlock's legs and unintentionally ran head first into his groin. Sherlock groaned but hugged Violet as best as he could anyhow. "Merry Christmas, Sherlock!"

"Merry Christmas, Violet," Sherlock gritted out, still in pain from being basically punched in the genitals.

Eve watched the sight before her and melted a little. She briefly spoke to Jenna and Dave about their cruise and what time Violet should be in bed, et cetera. Everyone said their goodbyes and soon it was just Eve, Sherlock and Violet alone together at last.

0000000000

"Tell me again, why I agreed to this?" Eve moaned as Violet moved her counter around the board. They were playing Cluedo. Eve thought it would be fun and had agreed to play, but she hadn't anticipated just how poor Sherlock would be at it.

"I don't know, this game makes no sense," Sherlock sulked. He had only managed to cross off about two people from his list and hadn't even made a start of the room and weapons list.

"Sherlock you're a detective, how can this be so difficult for you?" Eve asked amused, but exasperated.

"Because! This game is too simplistic!" Violet giggled and prepared herself to ask her question.

"Have you got…Colonel Mustard, in the library…with the wrench?" her bright eyes turned to Sherlock expecting an answer.

"…no." Sherlock sink further in his seat and Violet then turned to her mother. Eve smiled and showed Violet one of her cards. This irritated Sherlock further, who was now completely lost.

"Sherlock, your turn." Eve grinned at him, clearly enjoying seeing Sherlock looking like a lost puppy.

"Umm…" Sherlock moved his counter and began looking rigorously through his sheet. "Okay." He finally said looking like he knew what he was doing. "Professor Plum in the study…with the rope."

Eve and Violet shared a look before bursting out laughing.

"Sherlock! You do realise that Professor Plum is the victim, right?"

"Wha- how do you know that?"

"It was at the beginning of the game! And we know the room, we're just looking for the weapon now…"

"Which room?!"

"Oh for god's sake…" Eve gave up and went to get a drink from the kitchen. Violet giggled at Sherlock, then looked over her sheet again.

"Mummy, I think I have it!" Violet said excitedly. Eve came back into the room and settled down next to Sherlock. When she was sure she had Eve and Sherlock's attention she started. "Was it…Mrs White...in the lounge…with the knife?"

"Have a look honey," Eve prompted. Violet opened the envelope and saw that she was right.

"YAH! Mummy I did it!" she bounced up and down and put the cards down on the table to show them.

"Yeah, you go Violet…" Eve turned to Sherlock. "How could you not get that?"

"Well I was preoccupied trying to determine the motive." Sherlock said indignantly.

"You were ousted by a seven year old!" Eve stated. "Maybe she'd make a better detective than you, when she's older…"

"How could Mrs White kill Professor Plum, he's like twice her height!" Eve rolled her eyes and winked at Violet.

"Come on sweetie it's time for bed." Violet nodded and came up to Sherlock who was still ranting about the 'impossible murder'. Violet silenced Sherlock with a peck on the lips and Sherlock stopped immediately.

"Goodnight daddy," She said sleepily. Eve almost had a heart attack. Did Violet just call Sherlock 'daddy'?! She looked at Sherlock wide eyed and led Violet upstairs to John's room. Once she had tucked her daughter in she gave her a kiss on the forehead and closed the door quietly behind her.

When Eve came downstairs, Sherlock was packing away the board game. When he turned to face her, he rose his arms up in surrender.

"I didn't tell her." He started.

"I know," she smiled and plumped herself down on the sofa. Sherlock went to join her and Eve rested her head on his shoulder. "In a way, it would make it easier if and when we do finally tell her,"

"Hmm." Sherlock tilted Eve's chin up to meet her eyes and kissed her soundly while his other hand went to play with the bottom of her skirt. Eve moaned quietly and tried to inch herself closer to him. Sherlock chuckled and pulled away. "I have something for you…a sort of late Christmas present." He rose and went to his drawer and took out of box.

"Sherlock I thought we had agreed not to both getting each other gifts this year," Sherlock came up to Eve and kneeled in front of her handing her the box.

"But this isn't a gift. It's yours, it's been yours all along." Eve gave him a querying look, but opened the box anyway. She almost started to cry. Inside the box was a beautiful ring. Her engagement ring, the one she had left for him.

"Oh my god…Sherlock this…why have you given me this?"

"I told you it's yours."

"Yes, but…" Eve tried to formulate a response. "What does it mean?"

"Eve, I'm never going to find someone like you again, and I'd rather you have it, so you can hand it down through your family. Rather than it just sit in a cupboard somewhere gathering dust."

"Oh." Eve frowned slightly. She was hoping for something a little more romantic, but then again, this was Sherlock…

"And if you'd accept to being my wife that would be fine also…" Sherlock said nearly as an offhand comment.

Eve's eyes shot up and Sherlock grinned like a Cheshire cat. She'd been quite easy to fool around with. Eve really was speechless, eventually Sherlock took the ring from the box and held it out in front of her.

"Eve Huntingdon…will you be my wife…again?" Eve chocked back a laughing sob and hiccupped as she took his face in her hands.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" She laughed and kissed him. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply before scooping her up in a bridal carry and taking her to the bedroom.

They didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's note: SOOOO Sorry! Don't kill me :S been busy blah, blah, blah. Let me know what what you thought about this chapter. If it seemed rushed, I am sorry, it's just that I've had new ideas that contradict with this story and I wanna try and link it in to series 3, without Janine! (Grrrrr) anyhow, let me know and if you have any suggestions that would be good. But hold on to your hats I have a chapter coming up that made me physically ill to write…so look forward to that ;) I love you guys, your awesome. OOH! I have a Star Trek story a Khan/Marla one (Marla was a character from the original series if you didn't know) if you don't know then just imagine her as an OC, because I've rebooted her to make her less of a pushover :3 so yeah check that out if you like that sort of thing. It's called the Minnow and the Trout : ) okay bye guys hopefully I'll update soon :3.**


End file.
